gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Videogamer13
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Videogamer13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Masterpogihaha (Talk) 21:42, August 9, 2010 Annihilator Please note that mods aren't acceptable for a large part of the wiki as these are for unmodded contents by Rockstar Games. Your image has no place on the Annihilator page, but if you wish it can be posted on the Modifications page. And categories are for things that are in the subject game. --Gta-mysteries Talk 12:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Stop adding in false information. Don't know if this on purpose but if you continue to to do this, I will have no choice but to issue a block. --Gta-mysteries Talk 12:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Edited on Wrong Page Sorry. I have posted the Annihilator for GTA San Andreas image on Annihilator page, but I don't know how to post the modification image to the page? I think I can post to the Modifications page. --Videogamer13 13:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my bad English, I am Malaysian. --Videogamer13 13:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --Videogamer13 13:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ford RS200 Sorry. I just felt like doing my job ( Helping ) It will not happen again, Now I know I should ask people for edits. IanMontes 19:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have to delete the article. But if you want I put the image in your userwiki page. If you want to change your userpage see . --Gta-mysteries Talk 22:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Articles of modifications aren't needed here, so don't add them in. --Gta-mysteries Talk 09:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Sorry. Now I don't add the articles of modifications next time...Thank you. --Videogamer13 Talk 10:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No harm done, you can add modifications to your userpage if you want to. --Gta-mysteries Talk 10:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Don't worry about it, I know how to use mods. But most of the time I don't. --Gta-mysteries Talk 12:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) See Voice Actors. --Gta-mysteries Talk 14:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about the Andromada, you could refer to the article. --Gta-mysteries Talk 09:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Also if there is already an image please don't add another one in. --Gta-mysteries Talk 10:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you can as it will vanish if you store it in a garage. --Gta-mysteries Talk 11:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I haven't played GTASA for while. Well I have, but just to get pictures. But if I remember correctly I don't think you can. --Gta-mysteries Talk 11:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE Um... Ok, but why tell me? Chimpso (Talk) 08:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's great to see that you like modding, but I don't think discussing it on my talk page is really a good idea. My talk page is for wiki related chat. Why not put it in the GTAforums Mod Showroom instead. Chimpso (Talk) 12:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You can find it near the entrance after completing Kickstart. Chimpso (Talk) 12:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I reccomend that you search before you ask us questions. Go to Andromada for details. Chimpso (Talk) 09:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::As I just said, please search for this information first. The SWAT Tank automatically removes itself from garages after End of the Line. Chimpso (Talk) 10:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Tanks (GTA SA) Errmm... your point? Masterpogihaha 11:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:GTA SA Mission Pages Ermm. Didn't really get you there. Were you asking what were the different conditions for mission failure? Well, there's too much to tell individually. And, I can't really tell you exactly what are the conditions. Don't know them that much. I wouldn't have time to investigate or whatever. Sorry. Masterpogihaha 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Need help Is the game a legal copy? Chimpso (Talk) 06:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Do you need help with running the game? --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 10:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::My reccomendation would be to re-install the game. Hopefully that should clear up problems. Chimpso (Talk) 11:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) User:GTA3RULES If you haven't noticed but this user was a spammer, and has already been blocked indefinitely. So there is really no need to leave messages on his talk page, because spammers will usually just have complete disregard for them. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 02:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blocking Users They were blocked for ignoring staff warnings and spamming. Chimpso (Talk) 04:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist Bikes Commented with my own list, can you please comment on mine and create the following wishlists *Boats *Trains Ballas The Ballas attack CJ because he's with grove street and there enemies. The Tom 12:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: GTA SA Gangs What is that all about? --DT-boy 16:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :About GTA SA Gang by alliance. Grove Street Alliance and Rollin' Height Commonwealth. --Videogamer13 16:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ﻿I play the console version of GTA SA and my game does not crash, can't help you sorry Homerjs 04:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Just Got PC version of SA I just got the PC version of SA and started modding and would like to know where you got that 1986 Ford RS200 Rally car you showed me, please send me a link and tell me it's default replacment Homerjs 01:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Just saing Hi Hi!!!!Patriot surger (talk) 19:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :What's up? --Videogamer13 (talk) 10:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC)